Tu regreso
by hinathita
Summary: Que significa ese sentimiento que tubo Alphonse después ver  a Mei antes de volver  su casa para no irse jamas ENTREN Y LEAN :


Tu regreso viva el Alphonse x Mei

Me alegro mucho volver a ver a Ling y Lan-Fan pero la persona que me importaba ver no la encontraba por ningún lado no llevo más de 3 horas buscándola, por lo tanto me decidí ha esperarla en el castillo, pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos cuando vi un pequeño panda correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo, me quede estático y fue cuando la vi una joven de 15 años que casi cae al verme….

Narración normal

Se ve a una joven de 15 años de edad corriendo tras su panda por uno de los pasillos del norme castillo en donde ella y todos los hijos del emperador Vivian desde que Ling había subido al trono, la joven era alta de tez blanca, de un cuerpo bien definido para su corta edad. De un cabello negro que lo llevaba peinado en una coleta alta y caía ondulado hasta su espalda y sus traviesos flequillos bien peinados , de unos exóticos ojos negros un poco azulados pero que tenían un brillo muy pobre y mostraba claramente su tristeza, la joven vestía un kimono sin mangas de color lila que tenía una abertura en ambas piernas un poco antes de la rodilla mostrado sus bien moldeadas piernas, llevaba unos zapatos de piso de color blanco con estampando en lila tenía un especie de ligero en su pierna izquierda en donde se podía aprecias una navaja si se miraba con cuidado, su quimono tenía una cintilla en su cintura de color blanco en donde guardaba todas las dagas, en un bolsa especial debajo de la tela para que no la lastimara, la joven se detuvo en seco al ver a un joven de 18 años sentado con cara de frustración en las escaleras del pasillo, el joven era alto de tez blanca de una cabellera rubia y unos ojos dorados con los que la joven soñaba noche tras noche, vestía una playera blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta el antebrazo y desabotonada hasta el tercer botón, el chaleco de color verde estaba en su regazo y sobre unos pantalones de vestir café oscuro, al igual que sus zapatos que miraba a la joven entre sorprendido y alegre de volverse a ver después de esos 2 años que no se vieron, solo había estado unos 3 meses antes de seguir con su viaje y dejar a Mei en Xing; la joven al detenerse por la conmoción de volverle a ver freno mal y sus zapatos se atoraron con la alfombra y cuando sentía el piso cerca de su cara un braco la sostenía debajo de su pecho.

—Mei ¿eres tu?— preguntaba el rubio a la chica que con cuidado ayudaba a levantar.

—Alphonse –sama-decía la joven mientras sus ojos se llenaban de alegría liquida.

—Mei como has cambiado—decía el joven de ojos dorados mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa y posaba sus manos en la cintura de la joven y la alba asía si para estrecharla en sus brazos.

—Alphonse-kun—susurraba la joven mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de su amor platónico y correspondía el abrazo con desesperación, mientras sus emociones la traicionaban y lagrimas salían de sus ojos para mojar el pecho del joven.

—Mei-chan no llores soy solo yo—decía Alphonse sin entender muy bien porque desde que la vio así de radiante había sentido una opresión en el pecho y ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir.

—Solo tu—decía la princesa mientras se separaba un poco y limpiaba sus ojos.

—Me echaste mucho de menos ¿verdad?—decía el alquimista mientras la miraba a los ojos buscando una respuesta honesta.

—Si—susurraba la joven pelinegra al sentir la mirada penetrante de esos ojos dorados que la dejaban cautivada.

—Yo a ti más de lo que crees—decía el rubio alquimista mientras la volvía abrazar pero esta vez hundía su cara en los cabellos de la joven para oler su perfume de jazmín.

—Interrumpo algo— decía el nuevo rey de Xing, un joven de unos 20 años alto de tez blanca, de cabello negro amarrado en un coleta vestía ropas muy llamativas y extravagantes, y lo único que se podía apreciar a detalle era la funda de su espada.

—Para nada—decían los dos jóvenes sumamente sonrojados, sin separarse.

—Mei iba a decirte que el estaba aquí pero creo que ya lo saben mejor me voy o Lan-Fan me regañara—decía como ultimo el emperador antes de irse.

—Y que me cuentas pequeña—le decía el joven alquimista mientras entrelaza una de sus manos a las de ella y se iban al jardín.

—Pues hoy tengo mi primera cita con uno de mis pretendientes y ¿tu?—decía la pelinegra mientras de manera lenta soltaba la mano de Alphonse, para fingir que su presencia ya no le causaba las mismas sensaciones que antes aunque no fuera cierto.

En el jardín no se oía el sonido de una conversación sino mas bien el sonido del viento al mover las hojas y las aves tomar vuelo asía el inmenso cielo.

—Valla—decía sumamente sorprendido el alquimista sin comprender porque de repente le imbiado un calor por todo el cuerpo y deseo saber quién era el maldito que iba a tener la fortuna de estar a solas con sus Mei, mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y los asía un puño dentro de estos.

—¿Por qué te sorprende?—decía la pelinegra fingiendo no haber notado la reacción de el joven alquimista.

—Pensé que no te gustaba eso de el compromiso— decía el joven esforzándose por no mostrar el enojo que sentía.

—Por que no habría de gustarme las tradiciones de mi pueblo—decía l princesa mientras le veía de manera incriminatoria.

—Olvídalo— supiera el alquimista frustrado.

—Mei-chan lista— decía un joven alto de tez un poco bronceada de cabello corto de color castaño claro y unos ojos verdes que causaba suspiros entre la chicas, vestía un kimono negro (de hombre), con unos pantalones blancos de bajo y unos zapatos de piso negro.

—Tristán-kun llegaste antes—decía la pelinegra mientras le sonreía de manera tierna.

—¿Quién es este joven?—decía el joven castaño mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—El es Alphonse Elric, es una amigo del viaje que hice hace mucho a Amateris— decía mientras lo señalaba—Alphonse-kun el es Tristán Pendragon viene desde Inglaterra—decía mientras lo presentaba.

—Ósea que él es el que tu…—el joven castaño no pudo seguir al sentir un pellizco de parte de la princesa.

—Mi gran amigo del que le comente joven si es el—decía mientras le sonreía.

—un gusto—decía fastidiado el alquimista.

—Le comente a Alphonse que tu y yo tenemos una cita verdad, para ver tu propuesta de matrimonio—decía sumamente tranquila la joven mientras le tomaba la mano.

—Ha si—decía el ojiverde mientras buscaba un respuesta en los ojos de la muchacha.

—Nos vamos—decía mientras comenzaba a caminar con el de la mano—Nos vemos después Alphonse-kun.

Los jóvenes se alejaban mientras el alquimista pidió un lugar amplio para "entrenar"….

Con los jóvenes en sus "cita"

—Se puede saber por qué lo del pellizco—decía el castaño.

—Perdón pero ibas a abrir tu boca y mi plan se iba a arruinar—decía la pelinegra mientras lo abrazaba.

—Haber explícame algo quieres—superaba el joven—es una cita falsa para que se encele verdad mocosa—la mira de manera ofendida.

—algo asi, es que… mira solo finge que estas enamorado de mi por un ratito para ver si me quiere o no—decía la joven mostrando todos sus sentimientos a su amigo.

—Pero no acaso el te ama según tu, no escoges pretendientes porque él te juro amor antes de partir—le decía mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para ver sus ojos.

—No el nunca izo eso de hecho dudo que sepa cuáles son mis sentimientos por el—decía la joven mientras su voz se quebraba y lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin escapar a los ojos del joven.

—Pues ahí que ver que tan celosos lo podemos poner—decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas y la abraza con fuerza—Tengo una idea pero no me puedes pegar cuando lo haga entendiste—le decía el castaños a la princesa.

Los jóvenes se encaminaron así adonde el alquimista estaba para hacer el plan de castaño aunque la princesa no sabía que iba a ocurrir….

Con el alquimista.

Se ve a un joven sentado en una explanada verde del jardín jugando con un lindo panda cuya duella lo había olvidado…

—Xiao Mei tu, sabes que significa esto que siento—le pregunta el alquimista al tierno panda que lo mira de forma rara para posteriormente mover la cabeza en manera negativa.

—¿Que sientes Alphonse-kun?—le pregunta el emperador.

—grito de terror—no hagas eso Ling—le decía el alquimista al pelinegro.

—¿Cuál es el sentir que te atormenta?—le dice el emperador mientras se sienta junto a el.

—Te lo diré pero no pienses que estoy loco—suspira—cuando vi a Mei hoy la vi hermosa, no se simplemente algo en ella cambio y me gusto—decía el rubio mientras se sonrojaba—y luego cuando me dijo lo de su cita me… .

—te sentiste invadido por una furia que jamás habías sentido y deseaste partirle la cara al tarado ese verdad—decía el pelinegro.

—Si tu ya lo has sentido—le decía Alphonse emocionado pues tenía la esperanza de que el supiera que era.

—Si esa sensación son los celos, temes perder a Mei—le decía con voz de superioridad el pelinegro.

—Pero ella es solo mi amiga—decía colorado el alquimista.

—Mira si se entera que te lo dije me mata, Xiao Mei jamás le digas que le conté—le decía el emperador al pandita—suspira—cuando viniste la primera vez ella se sintió soñada eras el gran Alphonse Elric su gran amigo y quería que fueran algo mas, pero tú nunca notaste, que se arreglaba el cabello diferente o que se ponía su mejor perfume para verte o muchas cosas más que izo, cuando te fuiste al poco tiempo, literalmente le rompiste el corazón—suspira—nadie entendía mas que algunos, dejo de sonreír drásticamente y sus ojos al menos las primeras semanas siempre estaban rojos y hinchados, perdió todo el brillo de sus ojos y bueno ha sido así desde entonces, pero hoy desde hace mucho la vi sonreír, Alphonse te pido como amigo que hables con ella y aclaren las cosas si solo es tu amiga o algo mas—decía el emperador mientras se levantaba y Xiao Mei subia por su brazo—Solo piénsalo—dijo como ultimo antes de comenzar a caminar.

Los jóvenes llegar hasta don Alphonse se encontraba y comenzó su plan.

—Ríete—le dijo el castaño a la princesa.

—ambos ríen de manera eufórica, provocando que el alquimista al reconocer la risa de su amiga se girara para ver—tu sígueme el juego—le susurra al oído el castaño provocando el sonrojo de la joven y el enojo del rubio—Princesa espero que me escoja a mi sobre todos los demás—decía mas fuerte de lo necesario el castaño.

—Puede ser usted ha sido muy romántico—decía la joven pelinegra asiendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—la toma de las dos manos y se inca—deceso que solo sean tus suspiros para mí y ser dueño de tus sonrisas tiernas y a su tiempo ser dueño de ti—decía el ojiverde de nueva cuenta más alto de lo necesario.

—se sonroja y suspira—no sé qué decirle caballero pero espero que usted gane la contienda—decía la joven muy sumergida en su actuación provocando que el alquimista sintiera una cubeta da de agua fría.

—Me permite ser osado—le decía el castaño poniéndose de pie y tomando la cara de la joven entre sus manos, Alphonse al mirar esto se levanto y se dirigió asía donde estaban ellos dispuesto a interrumpir por "accidente", pero el castaño fue más rápido y sin esperar la contestación de la princesa unió sus labios con los de ella en un roce lleno de cariño, la princesa al sentir su boca invadida por la de su amigo no se movió ni a favor ni encontrar justo cuando el joven se separo de ella Alphonse la tomo de la mano y la halo así si.

—le pido de la manera más atenta que respete a la princesa o me ver forzado a usar la fuerza para que lo comprenda—le decía el rubio un poco agitado por el coraje que se había tragado.

—Hmp plebeyo—decía mientras lo veía por enzima del hombro—hasta luego **mi princesa**—decía el castaño mientras se giraba para irse a su casa.

—Mei quiero que me explique un asunto en privado—le decía el rubio a una princesa aun sonrojada.

—Claro…va…vamos a la…biblioteca—decía la pelinegra mientras era alada por el alquimista así el lugar elegido.

En la biblioteca.

Mei ya mas calmada acompaño en silencio a Alphonse hasta que esta explicara que era algo tan importante que tenían que hablar en privado, la biblioteca era enorme y el piso estaba alfombrado y con cojines pues no acostumbraban leer con sillas y mesas, Mei se sentó en el piso y Alphonse justo alado de ella, por un rato nadie hablo y la joven ya no soportaba mas la mirda intensa del alquimista

—Dime Al que pasa—decía la joven pelinegra con una sonrisa tranquila a su acompañante.

—¿Qué sientes por mi Mei?, la verdad—dijo el alquimista mientras le tomaba ambas manos.

—¿Por qué la repentina pregunta?—decía la chica sumamente sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Quiero entender algo y mira— suspira— quiero saber que sientes para aclara algunas cosas contigo Mei-chan—decía mientras la mira con ojos suplicantes.

—Bueno—decía tímida entre susurro y le aprieta las manos al alquimista—desde que te conocí me demostraste ser un amigo incondicional, un caballereo en armadura, eras lindo y tierno siempre conmigo, y tus ojos siempre me resultaron fascinantes—a medida que lo decía se ponía un poco roja y evitaba todo contacto con los ojos del joven rubio— y cuando estuvimos juntos eso 3 mese yo quise que tú te dieras cuenta de que yo… yo …. Te quiero, que me vieras como mujer no como tu amiga sino como lago mas—dijo como ultimo antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas hubo un silencio durante un minuto y continuo con su voz quebrada— Pero creo que solo fue mi ilusión de niña tonta tu no me ves de esa manera y lo entiendo no..no te preocupes si—hubo otro momento de silencio y el alquimista no asía más que estrechar mas fuerte sus manos con las de la joven—Alphonse di algo lo que sea—le decía Mei sin levantar la mirada.

—Mírame—decía mientras soltaba una de sus manos y le levantaba el rostro—¿Por qué rayos piensas que no te vería de esa manera?—le decía con ojos tiernos a la joven pelinegra que lo veía con sorpresa—Yo también te quiero tontita—le decía el alquimista un poco sonrojado mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con sumo cuidado—Deseo demostrártelo—decía el rubio aun mas colorado….

De repente el joven poso su otra mano en la cara de la princesa y la miro a los ojos con mucho cariño sus rostros se acercaron hasta sentir el aliento del otro , el rubio cerro lentamente los ojos y unió sus labios con los de la princesa, la cual no cavia en si de la emoción y al igual que su compañero cerró los ojos y poro sus manos con timidez en su cuello, para disfrutar un poco mas de es beso, era tierno y lento sin exigirse nada de mas solo transmitir esos sentimientos que siempre se anhelaron pero nunca se encontraron, decir todo en una acción ligera pero hermosa, estuvieron así algunos minutos hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron oxigeno a gritos y lentamente se fueron separando…

—Alphonse-kun yo… no se que—fue silenciada por los labios del joven.

—Solo di que me quieres como yo a ti—decía el alquimista al separarse y le susurro al oído—y que yo soy tu prometido—dijo como ultimo.

—Te quiero—dijo la chica sumamente sonrojada por tener la respiración del joven cerca de su garganta—Alphonse Elric yo juro que seré tu prometida hasta que tu corazón dicte lo contrario—decía tiernamente la joven mientras enredaba una mano en el cabello del joven.

—Mei Chang yo juro que seré tu prometido hasta que tu corazón cambie de opinión o deje de latir—le susurro el alquimista con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a pararse, al estar ambos de pie la abrazo como el sabia hacerlo y ella le correspondió con gusto.

Un mes después.

Era una noche cubierta de estrellas y el cuarto de la princesa era iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna; desde su compromiso oficial el pobre de Alphonse asistía a muchos eventos sociales con la princesa y como norma había dormido en el cuarto con ella (aclaro juntos pero no revueltos), en el cuarto se ve a un joven de cabellera rubia leyendo, el joven vestía una playera azul cielo de manga larga abotonado y unos pantalones del mismo color aunque no se apreciaban porque su cuerpo de la cintura para bajo estaban tapados con las sabanas de una cama muy exótica, de repente una joven de cabellos negros entra en la habitación sin ser escuchada por el muchacho, la joven vestía una pijama larga de seda rosa y llevaba sus largos cabellos sueltos que llegaban un poco mas debajo de su cintura y caí de un manera lisa mas sin embargo sus traviesos flequillos no ordenados y eso frustraba a la princesa, camino de puntillas hasta el joven y le quito el libro…

—Mei-hime si quieres llamar mi atención solo tienes que—decía mientras la mira con detenimiento cosa que no había hecho por estar peleando por su libro— decir…me..lo —decía el joven sumamente sonrojado.

—Bien solo te quería dar la buenas noches—decía la joven antes de inclinarse y besar al joven en los labios, para luego ser traicionada por la gravedad y terminar enzima del joven y aventar el libro muy lejos—ups—decía la joven un poco colorada, se levanto y noto que el joven estaba sumamente colorado, le dio la vuelta a la cama y trepo por el otro lado se tapo con las cobijas y el joven se recostó junto a ella , la princesa se acomodo n el pecho del alquimista maña que ya había agarrado en el último mes y este solo la abrasaba para sentirla más cerca suyo….

Asi fue como la princesa de Xing le dijo al joven alquimista que seria suya para siempre puesto que le quería, le quería de verdad y nunca lo dejaría ir al menos no sin ella…

Espero que les guste aquí un ratito de ocio comente porfavor


End file.
